Halloween:Showdown
by R.D.Sullvian
Summary: Is this the last of Michael Myers? Read on to find out.rn(Please review)
1. The Butcher

Disclaimer:The butcher/Matthew Meyers and the priest are new characters I made up.I own no one but them.

Micheal walked down the road.He knew one of his reletives was around here somewhere.He could sense it.The wind was blowing hard this night.It sent papers blowing down the road.One paper caught Micheals eye so he bent down and picked it up.He looked at the date.31st of october 2003.It read...

"Local butcher Matthew Myers was shot dead last night in a frantic battle with police.Sources say Mr Myers was a eccentric santinist that had killed many young children in his quest to join forces with the devil.Local preist Father Clark revealed that many times Matthew had come and

prayed for help from god against a man called Micheal."

Micheal didn't need to read the rest.He knew anyone who joined forces with the devil didn't die for long.But now it was Matthews time.

Micheal walked down the road until he got to the famous butchers shop itself.He peeked in the window.Blood was splattered all over the bench.Micheal started to move away but as he did he heard a voice.

"Its not animal blood you know" came a voice that sounded like two at once,one human and one far from it.

Micheal lunged through the glass shattering it like ice.No one was there.

"How did you find me?" growled the butcher.

Micheal turned around.It was the man in the paper.His white butchers apron was tainted with bullet holes scattered through it.His face was like looking at a human version of the devil himself.

His eyes were fully white with blood streaks pouring from them.His smile was the smile of hundreds of screaming children.

Micheal remained silent and stepped out onto the street about ten metres away from Matthew.

"Allright then",said the Butcher,"lets let our knives do the talking.

To Be Continued.....


	2. Round 1

Michael pulled out his knife.Matthew in turn pulled out his own meat cleaver.Michael swiped at Matthew who lifted his cleaver and blocked it making sparks fly.

He ran down the road and into an old abandoned building.The masked madman followed taking his time.Michael hacked the door to peices and proceeded in.From out of nowhere a cleaver came flying out of the darkness.It hit him square in the shoulder but he didn't cry out or anything.He started ignoring pain long ago.He reached up and pulled it out.Matthew jumped down from nowhere onto his back.They struggled there for about 3 minutes before Matthew grabbed Michaels knife and started to stab him in the back.Michael fell to the ground and lay lifeless.

Was this the end?.Was the infamous Michael Myers dead?.

Matthew bent down to inspect his work.The body started to stir.


	3. The Final Showdown

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE"screamed Matthew insanely.

Michael punched the butcher sending him flying across the room.Matthew landed square on a sharp spike jutting out of the wall.His head hung down his were eyes shut.Michael ran up the stairs.

"I dont die so easily either" laughed Matthew.

He hopped down of the spike,blood dripping from his back.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous", he said with a hint of anger in his voice,"Shit,Where are you now".

Matthew walked up the stairs.He stood in the dim room.He could hear the crackle of electricity from the light bulb.

Behind him Michael lowered himself down from the roof.Michael pushed Matthew out the closed window.Glass smashed all over the place.

Down below Mattew could see Michael standing in the window.He jumped down and landed on his feet.

"This was my last resort so i didn't want to use it",the butcher said gravely,"But you made me".

He raised his hands into the air and materialised several dark spikes of what looked like metal.

All of them flew though the air and went straight thouh Michaels evil heart.Micheal slumped to the floor.

Finally the nightmare was over.

Mattew,satisfied Michael was dead,laid down and died.

Or was it?

Michael stood up,pulled out the spikes and walked of into the darkness.

The End


End file.
